


Together

by Melinda_May (Effie_Peletier)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Tokka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Melinda_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being stuck in a storm gives people time to think and talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Toph and Sokka were out getting supplies from the local market whilst Katara and Aang washed down Appa back at camp.  
It had been a pleasant enough day wondering round bartering with the locals for food and other things that took their fancy.  
Although there had been a sense of an impending storm approaching. The clouds had looked menacing.  
Sokka thought he'd timed it right. But the winds bought it to them far quicker than he'd anticipated. Leaving Toph and Sokka with a decision, walk back to camp in one of the worst storms they'd ever seen, or wait till it blew over. Which could be days.  
Toph sighed as she slumped against the cave wall she had built for the two of them in a rock wall near by.  
"Well we tried going through it..." She half chuckled as she raised a wall in the gap of the cave to stop the rain coming in.  
Sokka gave a little smirk. Putting the bags of supplies down and gathering some things from the ground to try and start a fire.  
"Guess we'll have to wait it out in here. Thanks for the digs Toph." He looked around the earthbent cave a smiled to himself. It was nice to have someone that could provide shelter for them out of a wall of rock.  
"Eh, better than bein' stuck out in that with a soppy man boy who won't quit whining." She teased, throwing a small stone at him and hitting him in the head. A cackle of laughter followed.  
"Well excuse me! I don't like getting my hair wet!"  
Another cackle from Toph was all she gave as a response. Then a stone hit her shoulder and she stopped.  
"Wouldn't start that with an Earthbender..." She gave him a smirk and waggled her fingers.  
"Okay okay. Just stop making fun of me... I was never a big fan of rain."  
"But it's water... And you're from the water tribe... "  
"Yeah, but I'm not a water bender, I can't just wave my hand and make water go away or whatever Katara does..."  
"Jealous much?" Toph snickered.  
"Am not!" Sokka retorted, blushing heavily. For the first time he felt glad Toph was blind so she didn't see.  
She chuckled a little and scooted forwards off of the wall closer to the fire that was now burning next to Sokka.  
"How long d'you think this storm'll go on?" She asked, tossing a handful of dirt into the fire and hearing it sizzle.  
Sokka glanced outside.  
"Not a clue. Guess we'll have to sit it out. Or wait till it calms a bit then we can try to get back to camp... I wonder what Aang and Katara are doing..."  
"Probably kissing!" Toph joked, earning a playful hit on the arm by Sokka.  
"Hey that's my sister!"  
"So - doesn't mean they're not loving every second that we're not there. They finally have some alone time. I mean you are always there. I can't see anything so they feel comfortable doing whatever they want around me cause they think if they're quiet I won't know. They forget that I'm not actually blind! Ha!"  
"Wait! They kiss in front of you?!"  
Toph nodded.  
"Don't feel left out. They just think you won't let them."  
"Really?" Sokka said with a hurt tone. Picking up on it Toph put a hand on Sokka's reassuring him.  
"They just wanna be sure that you're okay with it first. So they're trying to find the right time to tell you. I guess because I'm a girl Katara thought she was able to tell me sooner."  
Sokka's mind was racing with things, he couldn't believe his own sister didn't tell him that she and Aang were a couple. His cheeks filling with blush again as Toph touched his hand. His eyes wondering to her and feeling his heart skip a little as he saw her in the fire light. He'd never quite realised how beautiful she was.  
"Look, I don't do this mushy kinda thing so I'm only gonna ask you once. Are you okay? Or do you wanna talk?" Toph asked  
Sokka smiled. Turning his hand over and linking their fingers.  
"I'm better now." He replied. Causing Toph to blush this time, and hating herself for it.  
"You're blushing." Sokka said softly his eyes wondering over her features.  
"It's hot in here." Toph lied. Her whole face warming up along with her stomach as she remained with her now, slightly trembling hand, clasped with Sokka's. Part of her telling her to remove it the other telling her to keep it there. She could feel his thumb tracing over her hand softly. Every movement sending child's down her spine.  
"Sokka..." She started not quite knowing what to say to dull the situation down. It wasn't that she didn't like it. On the contrary she wanted it very much. But Sokka had only just broken up with Suki after a very long and difficult conversation about their futures and what they wanted with their lives, and she didn't want him to just use that as an excuse for this. Because he was lonely. She wanted him to want her for no other reason besides him wanting her.  
"Things have been hard lately Toph. Aang, Katara an Zuko have been doing so much and I just feel as though you and I have been... Well not left out but kinda thought less of..."  
Toph softened and scooted closer to Sokka. Laying her head on his shoulder, her heart pounding as he contained to draw lazy shapes with his thumb over the back of her hand.  
"They're the important ones... Aang's the Avatar and Katara is his girl and well I'm sorry to say this, but Zuko is his best friend..."  
Sokka rested his cheek on her head and sighed.  
"So where does that leave us?"  
"Together." Toph replied with a curt smile. Lifting her head as Sokka moved his away.  
"Can I ask you something?" She asked, their hands still intertwined.  
"Sure." Sokka replied. Still smiling about her answer.  
'Together...'  
"Can I feel what you look like?"  
Sokka felt his heart pound a little harder.  
"I thought you could see me..."  
"Well.. I know how tall you are, and how much you weigh. But I don't know exactly what you look like... But if you don't wanna -"  
She was cut off by Sokka lifting her hands to his face and resting them both on his cheeks. His hand sliding down her arms before letting them rest on his lap.  
Toph shifted to her knees, her fingers tentatively starting to move over Sokka's face. He smiled as he watched wonderment full Toph's features. A smile growing on her lips.  
"Wow Sokka, I didn't realise you were quite this good looking..." Toph said with a blush as her fingers found his hair and she grinned. "And you're ponytail..."  
"Warriors have them. Don't laugh." He replied pouting a little.  
She gave a small laugh.  
"No I like it."  
Sokka blushed again, that's something Toph could do to him. Make him blush.  
Her fingers moved down his face now. Skirting over his lips, his heart pumping a little faster than normal as she did so. Then they were off and down to his jaw line and round to the back of his neck were her hands lay still.  
"Well if I were Suki I would have never let you go." She said simply with a small smile.  
Sokka gave her a sad smile. Not one she could see of course, but the emotion was there.  
Mentally scolding herself for mentioning Suki she turned towards the fire again. Resting her hands on her lap and blushing.  
"Sorry"  
Sokka shook his head and reached for her hand, taking it in his own and feeling better.  
"Well whoever you end up with will be a very lucky soul."  
Toph blushed as he took her hand again heating up even more so as she heard his words.  
Laying her head down on his shoulder again she sighed a little.  
If only he knew how she felt...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. More to come!!  
> If you like it please review!!


End file.
